Moments In Between
by thedurr21
Summary: (Korrasami) A collection of related one-shots focusing on a more in-depth look at the interactions between Korra and Asami we got to see on air, the ones we didn't get to see, and just their general actions and thoughts as the series progressed. Just some headcannon to flesh out the awesome relationship. Rated T in case the occasional swear makes its way in.
1. An Uncomfortable Meeting

So I haven't written fanfiction in a long while. In fact, I forgot my account information, so this will be a new beginning of sorts. Anyways, please read and review. I'm always looking to improve.

As a side note, I use underscores here instead of the long dashes. For some ungodly reason this site does not support long dashes. Please bear with the improvisation.

Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra

* * *

Asami was normally comfortable in any situation.

Testing out the latest satomobile model on the racetrack?

Comfortable.

Working under the hood of said latest model?

Comfortable.

Turning heads with her keen fashion sense at the swankiest social events?

Comfortable.

In fact there wasn't a whole lot that made Asami uncomfortable. So when she invited her new boyfriend and his brother to Councilman Tarrloc's gala in honor of the Avatar, Asami figured that she was in for a comfortable_if not a pleasant_evening.

"Miss Sato, you simply must tell me where you found that necklace. It is exquisite."

Asami smiled politely at the kindly Buttercup Raiko. While her husband could occasionally be hard to stomach, Buttercup was always ready with a genuine complement on hand.

"Thank you. It was my mother's." Asami gently replied.

Buttercup then turned toward the strapping young gentlemen on either side of the industrial heiress.

"And who might these handsome boys be?"

"These are the famous pro-bending brothers Bolin and Mako."

The boys bowed in turn as Buttercup took in Asami's possessive grip on the taller one.

"Lucky girl." And with a wink Buttercup was off.

Mako and Asami happily blushed.

"So Miss Sato," Bolin enthusiastically wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Where's the food in this joint because I am starving!"

Mako looked like he wanted to singe his brother just a little, but at the sound of Asami's throaty chuckle he decided against it. If Asami was okay with his brother's inability to grasp the finer points of person space, then what was the problem?

"I'm sure we can find something for you, Bolin. And I've already told you to just call me Asami."

Bolin let go of Asami's shoulders in order to sheepishly push his pointer fingers together.

"Sorry Asami. I'm a little forgetful."

Mako snorted.

"It's fine. Now let's go find some food."

"Booyah!" Bolin fist-pumped and ran off in search of the rich-people food.

Asami chuckled into Mako's arm. This evening was definitely a pleasant one.

"So Bolin hasn't annoyed you yet?" Mako asked teasingly.

Asami smiled up at him. "Not at all. I think he's sweet."

Mako smiled back. It was a good thing Asami liked the idiot. There was just no way Mako could date someone who was hard on his little bro. That was his_and only his_job.

Bolin came running back panting.

"Guys...gasp...I. Don't. Think. They. Have. Any. Food."

"Dude bro, I'll take you to Narook's later, okay?"

"ALRIGHT!"

Mako sadly shook his head.

Asami cleared her throat. "Hey guys, I think Dad is waving us over."

Bolin squinted in the direction Asami had tilted her head. "Oh yah, there's Korra coming toward him. He probably wants me there to smooth over the introduction." He tugged at his lapels in a smug fashion. "Avatar fanboys ask me to do it all the time."

Asami raised an eyebrow as Bolin proudly puffed out his chest. Her dad probably just wanted to introduce her to the Avatar, but why deflate poor Bolin's ego. The guy _was_ sweet.

Besides, Asami was too excited to bother correcting Bolin. She was about to meet another one of Mako's friends. Judging from how comfortable she already felt around Bolin, she just knew this was going to go well as well.

But as Asami approached her father still attached to Mako, she began to feel a slight...discomfort.

"This is my daughter, Asami."

Asami took in the stout figure of Avatar Korra for the first time. Her dress pegged her as a Watertribeswoman immediately. She was definitely proud of her heritage. And the dress left bare her sculpted arms. So she was definitely proud of the solid muscles her training had crafted_as she should have been. She also carried herself well_shoulders thrown defiantly back and chin high. This was a trait that Asami could appreciate in a powerful woman like herself. But what stuck out must of all were her eyes. Specifically, her eyes were narrowed in a very...unfriendly manner.

Asami suppressed the urge to cock an eyebrow. She was probably misreading the situation.

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you."

If it was possible the Avatar's eyes narrowed further before she basically spat out: "Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Yah, so Asami wasn't misreading the situation after all. Thankfully Bolin slid in to save Asami from having to reply. But after the oh-so-public tongue lashing Cheif Beifong gave Korra, Asami decided the night had officially taken a turn towards uncomfortable.

Despite the momentary awkwardness, Asami did try to have a pleasant evening. And she succeeded...for the most part.

After Mako and Bolin left the Sato estate for the night, Asami found herself alone in her comfortable bedroom.

The nightly beauty regiment was luxurious enough. The nightgown was as soft as ever. The bedsheets were as soothing as they were every other night. Everything was as comfortable as it always was in her bedroom that night; except that it wasn't.

There was a discomfort in the pit of Asami's stomach whenever she thought of those narrowed eyes.

It wasn't that Asami wasn't use to narrowed eyes. People were often narrowing their eyes at her position in life. They envied her comforts and ignored the discomforts of her life_a destitute childhood and a dead mother being two important ones. They thought her a "daddy's lil princess". Never mind the long hours she put into the shop and racetrack. Never mind the years spent training in the dojo.

She was use to all this. But for some reason the very idea that Avatar Korra thought the same way was enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

Asami had no idea why Korra's derision should be so much different. Maybe it was her position. Maybe it was the fact that she was Mako's friend. Maybe it was because Asami had secretly hopped that she had gotten better at making friends. Maybe it didn't matter.

All that Asami knew was that the next time she saw Avatar Korra she hopped their meeting would be a little more comfortable.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first installment.

Please R&R and look out for the next one-shot.


	2. Water Tribe Kisses

Here's the second installment. It's set during "The Spirit of Competition". The one where Mako and Asami rub noses and Padma gives Korra some romantic advise.

Hope you enjoy.

I own nothing but my daydreams.

* * *

Korra trudged darkly away from the Air Temple Island ferry and toward the dormitories. Kicking at pebbles on the immaculately kept path, Korra raised a violent hand in greeting to Tenzin without so much as glancing up from her swinging boots.

Tenzin gulped. Meditation could wait.

Air acolytes scattered to the four winds as Korra stormed into the women's dorm hallway. The Avatar's twitching brows were enough warning to stay clear. No one needed to be reminded of the Water Tribeswoman's propensity for literal fiery displays of anger.

Finally Korra reached the doors to her own room. With a grunt she threw the sliding doors open. The satisfying crash of wood against wood brought a small, wicked smile to the girl's face. There really was nothing quite like the sound of thrown-wide doors to soothe a furious heart.

The Avatar stepped through the threshold, spun around, and slammed the doors closed.

Correction: Slamming the doors closed was oh so much more soothing_a balm really.

Korra let her shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath. Then she slowly pried her fingers away from the doors only to form them into white-knuckled fists.

"This is ridiculous." Korra muttered darkly to herself. "That prissy princess gets the guy, huh? Psht! I'm the Avatar! What does she have that I don't?"

Korra's sagged as she turned towards her bed.

"Well she has the gorgeous hair. The stunning face. And not to mention she is a spirits-damned heiress."

Korra flung herself into the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"On the other hand, I'm the Avatar that can only airbend if you count passing gas. Gah!"

Korra glared past the ceiling. She couldn't get the sight of Mako and the princess rubbing noses out of her mind. She had just been minding her own business, enjoying a rather chummy team huddle after a fantastic workout. Really the prissy little thing had no right busting in on their bonding moment. Sure she had brought them their free uniforms and her dad was the only reason they had a shot at the championship. Still the Water Tribe kiss and her all around presence were excessive.

"Why do they even call it a Water Tribe kiss? You'd never see a Southern Water Tribesman degrade their selves with something as stupid looking as that. Not even the Northerners would do something so ridiculous."

Korra snorted at the thought of her cousins Water Tribe kissing their significant others. Then she laughed outright at the thought of Eska or Desna having significant others.

Just as Korra was working herself into a laughing fit at the thought of the poor sap that would willingly fall for Eska, the doors slid open with a bang. Korra jumped five feet in the air and hit the hardwood floor face first.

"Huh, not bad for someone who can't airbend. The landing could have gone better though."

Korra managed to somehow twitch an eyebrow even with her face melded to the floor. That squeaky, rapid-fire voice could belong to only one person.

"Ikki, we've talked about this." Korra calmly reminded the girl as she rose from the floor. "You should knock before over-dramatically flinging doors open."

"Meelo knocks for no one!" The mighty Meelo walked through the doorway as if to prove his point.

Jinora on the other hand hesitated at the threshold. "Do you mind if I come in Korra?"

Korra took a look at Ikki and Meelo bouncing from side to side in her tiny room and shrugged.

Ikki pushed Meelo out of her way so she could direct her usual rapid-fire sentences straight in Korra's face.

"So what's so funny, Korra? Did you remember a funny joke? Oh oh! Tell us the joke, Korra!"

Korra sweat-dropped. How could she explain Water Tribe kisses and crazy cousins to Tenzin's kids? A distraction; she needed a distraction and quick!

"Hey guys! How's about we go for a walk? It's too nice to be inside. The last one to the lychee nut grove is a flying lemur butt!"

The two younger airbender kids whooped in excitement and even Jinora cracked a grin at the idea.

...

Korra lay awake on her bed thinking over the evening's events. She hadn't been too happy losing the race and having to hear Meelo call her a flying lemur's butt for the most of the night. However, Padma's advice had been worth it. Or at least Korra hoped so. But was it really wise to admit her feelings to Mako? Just because it worked for Padma and Tenzin didn't mean it would work for Korra and Mako.

What if he freaked out? What if he _didn't_ freak out? What if Mako's prissy, rich girlfriend found out and made her father pull his sponsorship?

"Ugh! Why is everything so complicated?!" Korra yelled into her pillow before punching it for good measure.

At this point Korra was almost wishing for another Amon-fueled night terror to replace her crippling doubt. At least Amon was an Avatar-related challenge. This Mako nonsense was just...girl stuff!

Korra huffed and threw her pillow at the wall in irritation. She doubted Miss Perfect Sato stayed up worrying about guys. She was so gorgeous she could have any guy she wanted and then some. Not to mention the fortune to boot. Korra would bet serious money that this Asami girl didn't have a care in the world right now. What with that smile and hair and dress and...

"Gaaaaaah! Spirits bless this! Tomorrow I'll just tell Mako how I feel and be done with it."

Korra tackled and wrestled her unwieldily pillow back into submission under her head and dreamt of a world where Avatars were cooler than heiresses.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review as it always helps me improve.

Thank you.


	3. Sidelined

This one is set to take place over "And the winner is..."

I always wondered what was going through Asami's mind during the championship and the ensuing mayhem, so I took a shot.

Hope you enjoy it and please review as it helps me improve.

* * *

Asami lounged in her cushy seat in her father's private box. Looking out over the Pro-bending stadium she could see it was a packed house for the championship match. This would be exciting.

She looked over next at her father languidly leaning back in his own chair. "Thanks again for doing this Dad."

Hiroshi smiled at his brilliant daughter. "Don't thank me sweetheart. This will be exciting for the both of us. I"m sure of it."

Asami grinned at her father and turned back toward center-stage. Mako would be coming in soon enough and with him his funny and interesting teammates. The young heiress had watched them battle their way to the top these past few months. She had also seen the Wolfbats coast from victory to victory. However Asami was sure that the Future Industries' Fire Ferrets would be taking home the trophy. She wasn't even nervous...well not _really_ nervous.

Before Asami had the chance to ponder on a potential loss, the stadium lights went down and the announcer rose to middle of the platform. He introduced the Fire Ferrets with fine flair and there they were. Asami blew Mako a kiss for luck and cheered on Pabu has he leapt through Bolin's hoop. Everything would be okay.

And then the announcer turned to the opposite side of the platform and howled out for the defending Wolfbats. Asami did her best to only quietly boo like a good sport, but it was hard to do so over the pops and bangs of the Wolfbats' fireworks. Asami had to hand it to them. They sure did know how to make an entrance.

Finally the teams lined up in their starting positions. A bead of sweat ran down the nape of Asami's neck although she would never acknowledge it. There was nothing to worry about. And yet as the referee rang the bell to start of the match, Asami's white-knuckled grip on her plush chair's arms gave her away.

And straight out the gate the Wolfbats fought dirty. Asami nearly leapt out of her chair at the sight of Tahno trying to pull a fast uppercut on the Avatar.

"Cheating already?" Asami pondered out loud.

Hiroshi smiled. "Don't worry. They'll get theirs."

But as Asami coninued to watch the match she began to doubt her father's sage words.

Bolin took a flagrant foul from Tahno, but the referee allowed it.

Asami took in the barely concealed smirk on the refree's lips. "This is rigged."

Hiroshi merely shrugged his shoulders much to his daughter's chagrin.

And Mako was down with another dirty trick.

Asami ground her teeth and held her tongue. There was nothing she could do and she hated every second of it. Little by little the Fire Ferrets were being cheated out of their hard-earned win.

"It's just not fair." Asami whispered to herself.

"It never is." Her father almost bitterly responded.

And with a vicious combo both Mako and Korra went tumbling after Bolin over the edge of the platform. It was over. Everything Mako and Bolin and Korra had worked so hard for done in a few minutes. Asami couldn't quite believe it.

"Hold on a second folks!" The commentator's voice rang over the PA system. "Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."

Asami looked closer at the edge of the platform. She didn't dare to take the commentator at his work, and yet there was the proof. Korra held on to both the platform _and_ Mako. Asami leapt from her chair and leaned over the edge of the box. She was amazed at Korra's quick thinking. That Avatar had some moves.

Almost as if to affirm her thoughts, Korra used her considerable strength to hoist Mako back up on the platform. Asami grinned as the rest of the crowd went wild.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes at his relatively enthralled daughter. Soon enough this mockery would be put to an end, but for now he'd have to suffer her acting like a buffoon for benders. Mercifully the bell rang and Asami reclaimed her seat.

"How about that Dad?"

"Yes, impressive."

The bell for round two rang and Asami managed to keep her seatl this time around. There was nothing to do but root the Fire Ferrets on despite the referees. Asami was just happy when it ended in a draw. The flip went to the Ferrets and Korra looked like she was ready for blood.

Asami turned to her dad. "This should be good."

Hiroshi merely nodded.

Asami was not disappointed as the Avatar knocked Tahno's helmet clean off his head.

Asami's smirk lasted until the third round bell rang.

More dirty tricks ended the match in favor of the Wolfbats, but at this point all Asami good muster was a glare at the refs. She'd make sure they never officiated a five year old's mud battle let alone another pro-bending match after this showing.

"Come on Dad. Let's go visit the Ferrets. Let them know they're the real champs."

Hiroshi smiled at his daughter. "Not yet."

Just as Asami started to lean back into her seat, she noticed a bit of commotion down in the stadium seating. Electricity sparked throughout the crowd.

"Dad do you see that?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, let's stay here until we know what's going on."

The PA system was still on and the commentator was saying something about wet pants. All Asami knew was that whatever was happening down below hadn't reached them yet. Still she rose from her chair and struck a defensive pose in front of the private box door. If anyone wanted to get at her father, then they'd have to get through her. Just as she settled into her pose Asami heard a collective gasp ripple through the crowd below. Asami turned her head in time to see Amon descend on Tahno in the middle of the bending platform. Asami prayed to the spirits that Mako, Bolin, and Korra had managed to get away.

Amon's voice leapt over the PA system and sunk into Asami's spine as she stood ready at the door. She heard his words crash against her ears. Cheaters this; benders that, but none of it made any sense to her. So what if benders had been born with a gift? She had been born with an exceptionally quick-mind and a steady hand on a stick-shift. Would someone come after her for that next? She'd heard that Equalist drivel before and frankly it didn't much interest her now. All she could think about was how she was going to keep her father safe, while somehow managing to help Mako and his friends. But no matter how many scenarios she came up with in her head, she could never get close enough to the action to help out Mako and Bolin and Korra and the countless innocent people below her. She was too far from the action and she hated it. She had to resign herself to making sure no one got into this private booth with her father and just watch helplessly as everything else went on around her.

Silently Asami promised herself that she would never sit on the sidelines again.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Glass showered down on Asami as she leapt for her father. If she could only get to him before the flames from the explosion, then he might be safe. Unfortunately the concussive force from the explosion had other ideas for Asami. The blast threw her trajectory smack dab into her old chair. As the wind left her body, all Asami could think was how odd it was that such a soft chair could be so hard.

When the air mercifully refilled her lungs, Asami looked all around for her father only to find him unscathed near the balcony.

Hiroshi's wild eyes found his daughter's and he yelled over the mayhem to see if she was okay. With a quick nod all was set right.

Over her father's shoulder Asami blinked at what she thought was a water spout. At first she thought her reassurance that she was fine might have been premature until she noticed the girl in the middle of the swirling, watery vortex. That Korra sure knew how to put on a show.

Until she didn't.

Just as suddenly as the water spout had appeared, it disappeared around the powerful girl. For a heart-wrenching second Asami saw Korra start to plummet towards the ground. Asami ran towards the private box's ledge determined to do something despite knowing there was nothing she could do. Just as Asami was tempted to sell her afterlife to any willing spirit, the captain of the police force came swinging in to save the day.

Asami collapsed to her knees. It would have been awful to have to explain to Mako that she had seen his friend die.

"Asami!" Hiroshi called over the frantic crowd. "Let's go home!"

Asami saw her father and knew she had to get him out of there. There was nothing else she could do.

And so Asami took her father home and listened to radio for any and every bit of news all through out the night. When the newsman reported that the Avatar and her friends were safe and sound, she sent a quiet prayer of thanks to the spirits. Then she gently flicked off the radio and somberly headed to her bed.

* * *

This came out really sloppy. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

Please R&R.

Thank you.


End file.
